


Family

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: What if Dean wishes to start a family but you have no idea about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/)

You had not been feeling well for several days; you had thrown up several times in the last week, but you were sure it was just some kind of food poisoning.

However, today, the realization hit you that you were late for your period, something that had never happened to you before.

This couldn’t be what you were thinking. To be fair, you weren’t really regular with protection, but you were on your pills, so you couldn’t be…pregnant.

But then….things had been hectic recently, and you were aware that you may have missed a few of your pills in the last month…. and now here you were sitting on the bathroom floor, head resting against cool porcelain after having vomited again. What the hell were you going to do now?

Dean would freak out. You two had never discussed having kids even though you had been together for two years now. You knew a family scene was out of the question because of the life you both lived. You were hunters and, while it was true that everyone ran the risk of dying at any moment–who knew that better than someone who hunted monsters?–it wasn’t like people in your profession had long life expectancies. How could the two of you raise a kid in that environment?

You gathered yourself up off the floor, trying to gather your thoughts at the same time. There was no need to get lost in ‘what ifs’ unless you were actually pregnant. So, first things first: you had to go grab a pregnancy test from the nearest pharmacy. You hoped Dean wasn’t near the Impala since it would be a pain to convince him to let you go alone, but damn your luck, when you entered the garage, there he was, working on Baby. You sighed, biting the metaphorical bullet. You had to convince him, so you went to him.

“Dean, I was wondering if you want me to bake a pie for you,” you said, leaning on the hood of Baby.

“Sure, babe. Why would I say no to that?” Dean winked and then his attention was back on changing Baby’s headlight.

“Yeah, but I need to go to the groceries, to grab some stuff, so can I drive your car?” You asked, acting as normal as you could.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean said, “just give me a minute.” He started to put the tools down.

“No!” You cried, and then realized that you were panicking, “No, I mean, no, I want to go by myself and you take some rest. You’ve been working on Baby for two hours,” you tried to make your voice as persuasive as possible.

“You okay?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you plastered a smile on your face, “I just want to do this for you by myself.”

Dean looked at you for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on with you, but he shrugged. It’s not like men were ever really meant to understand women after all.

“Okay,” he kissed your cheek, “if that’s what you want, sweetheart.” 

He tossed the keys to you and started sorting the tools he’d been working with on Baby, putting them back in his tool cabinet and wondering idly what surprise you were cooking up–other than a pie.

You came back from the pharmacy and rushed to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test, glad that Dean wasn’t in sight anywhere along your route. You paced back and forth, impatient for the minutes to pass as you waited for the results, trying not to think of anything…but when you saw the two pink stripes on the stick showing that you were, in fact, pregnant, it felt like time itself had stopped.

You were going to be a mother. You never thought you’d be in this position one day but here you were in your bathroom, with the test in your hands that confirmed that you were pregnant; and pregnant with Dean Winchester’s child. You were happy and frightened at the same moment, but the happiness of becoming a mother was way more than the fear.

Now the hard part….How to tell Dean? How was he going to react? This was unplanned, life changing, and scary as hell. You had faced monsters and ghosts and more than one apocalypse…but this was a whole new level of fear. God, were you scared. But at the end you had to tell him, so you wiped the tears off your face and stalked out of the bathroom to talk to Dean.

You made your way towards the hall where you guessed Dean would be.

“Hey! You made pie?” He smiled, the wrinkles beside his eyes deepening as he watched you walk toward him.

“Oh! Yeah I-I was just gonna do that,” you said, realizing that you had forgotten completely. Maybe the revelation would be easier over pie….and maybe you were a huge chicken for not telling him right away, but you turned on your heel and went to the kitchen instead of telling Dean the “big news” anyway.

You were in the kitchen making pie for your boyfriend, but your mind was mostly chasing the “what ifs” around and around as you tried to fully grasp what your gut (and the rest of your body) already knew. Your rumination was interrupted when you felt Dean’s arms around your waist.

“Hey,” Dean mumbled, peppering kisses on your neck.

You turned around in his arms and pecked his lips, “pie’s almost ready. Go sit down.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Dean chuckled.

“I don’t know, Winchester, maybe some good deeds,” you said pretending to think, “now go sit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean kissed you once more and sat at the chair.

You sliced Dean a piece of pie and sat on the chair across from him, taking a slightly smaller piece yourself. You both ate the pie in silence, and when you were done, you decided you couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Dean, I want to talk to you about something,” you said.

“Okay, I’m listening. Is everything alright? Is this about you being sick recently?” Dean’s attention was totally on you now.

“Dean, I don’t know how are you gonna react to this, but if you are not okay with… well, just know that I understand. I mean, this isn’t….well, expected, and I…can’t say it won’t hurt if you’re not happy, but I don’t want you to lie to me, ever, okay?” you shot him a serious look that quickly melted into a nervous smile, your hands practically shaking now.

“Hey, babe, what is it? Tell me,” his hands were now rubbing back of yours, assuring you that he’d be there for you no matter what.

“I-I don’t know how to say this,” you blinked away the tears forming in your eyes. You were making a mental note that you would not break down, no matter what his reaction was. You knew Dean would never intentionally hurt you, but still…this was big.

“C’mon, Y/N, you can tell me anything, sweetheart.” His hands tightened around yours when you didn’t respond, your voice stuck in your throat. “What is it? You’re scaring me,babe” you could see the confusion in his forest green eyes.

You took in a deep breath, “I’m pregnant, Dean.”

And nothing.

He didn’t say a single word.

You couldn’t read his face. Neither of you were breathing and it felt like your heart was about to beat it’s way through your rib cage.

“I know, Dean, I know you didn’t want this, and I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I should have been more careful taking those stupid pills. But as I said, I’m okay with whatever your decision is. I’ll–I’ll move out of the bunker and raise the baby on my own, if you want, and I won’t bother-” your rambling was interrupted when his hand reached up, cupping your face tenderly.

“I’m gonna be a Dad.” Dean mumbled.

And now you were the one who didn’t know how to react to that.

“OH MY GOD! Y/N, I love you. I love you so much!” Dean was yelling and you were in his arms.

You weren’t even able to process the situation, when Dean lifted you out of the chair and spun you, your feet swinging around effortlessly. He put you down and in no time his lips were on yours, and that kiss explained all his feelings that he wasn’t able to express through words.

“I’m so happy, Y/N,” he said parting away. “We are going to be parents! You are going to be the greatest mom, sweetheart.”

“I was not expecting that reaction,” you giggled.

“You have no idea how happy you just made me. I’ve been planning to talk to you about having kids since that hunt where we had to take care of that baby for a few hours.” Dean had a big smile on his face and honestly that made you way more happy than you were before.

“I thought you’d be freaked out,” you said.

“Hell no! I love you, and I’ll love having kids with you, Y/N,” Dean said, “I know hunters and families don’t usually mix, but we’ll do this together; I mean it’s not impossible, right? We’ll get through everything as long as we are together.”

“Yes, we will,” you kissed him, assuring him that you are with him in that.

“Hey, what is going on, guys? I heard Dean yelling,” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

“Sammy, I’m gonna be a Dad!” Dean told him, ever so excitedly.

“It’s Sam,” Sam rolled his eyes and he realized what Dean said, “wait, what!? Y/N’s pregnant? That’s great! I’m going to become an uncle?”

Dean and you both nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Sam said while wrapping his arms around you to give you a bear hug.

“Yeah, me too,” you whispered. And you weren’t lying when you said that. You were happy, more than you’d ever been. It was all unexpected and unpredictable, but now you had a future ahead of you with the man you loved and his baby–and that was enough to make all the sacrifices of this life worth it.


End file.
